


Inside and Out (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: A Japanese translation of Inside and Out by stereobone





	Inside and Out (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inside and Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877620) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



　ソーがニューヨークに引っ越した二ヶ月後、ロキは後を追って来た。予想もしなかったことだが──ロキの行動はいつだって予想がつかない──それでも、ソーは嬉しかった。ブルックリンは混沌の街だ。群衆と煉瓦造りの豪邸と芽生えたばかりの夢でできた、生きた臓器のような街。気づくとその混沌にのみこまれそうになる。だから懐かしい顔を見たときは嬉しかった。問題は、ロキが同じ街に越してきたという事実を、ソーがまったく知らなかったということだ。ある日サブウェイで彼を偶然見かけるまで。ロキは本に鼻先をうずめて、読書に熱中していた。

「ロキ」ソーは目を丸くし、口をぽかんとあけて呼びかけた。

　ロキは顔をあげた。

「ああ、ソー」彼はまるでソーが当然ずっと知っていたかのように答えた。

 

\------------

 

　ソーはただ嬉しくて、ロキがニューヨークにいる理由を考えもしなかった。ロキがここにいる、それだけで頭がいっぱいだった。あいかわらず、頭の回転が早くて皮肉たっぷりにしゃべる弟。なつかしかった。家を出たとき、ロキに会えなくてさみしくなるだろうとは思った──ただこれほどまでだとは予想していなかった。まるで手か足が切り取られてしまったかのようで、それがたった今また新しく生えたような気分だった。ソーはそんな気持ちを口には出さなかった。かわりにそのサブウェイの真ん中で、フットボールのタックルのようにロキに飛びついた。

　ロキはソーのアパートからほんの二ブロック先に住んでいた。家賃をどうやって払っているのかは聞くまでもない──二人は裕福な家庭の出身だった。ソーはその日、ロキと一緒にそのアパートを訪ねた。ベッドルームには開封途中の本の箱が積み重ねられ、コーヒーテーブルには何枚ものレコードが無造作に置かれていた。ソーは部屋の窓をあけ、さわやかな秋の空気をとりこんだ。窓の外は濡れた落ち葉の匂いがした。

「来るなら先に知らせろよ。俺のアパートにひとつ部屋が空いてるのに」

「もう子供じゃない」ロキは答えた。「一人でちゃんと暮らせる」

　ソーは肩をすくめた。どちらも大した違いはないように思えた。結局いつでも一緒に過ごすことになるに決まっている。ロキは自分から案内はしなかったが、ソーは勝手に歩き回り、五百フィート四方ほどのアパート全体を見て回った。ベッドルームから出てくると、ロキはあけた窓の横で煙草を吸っていた。

「煙草は吸わないほうがいい」ソーは言った。

「やめようと思ってる」ロキは言いながら、窓の外を行き交う車をながめた。

　ソーは両手をジーンズにこすりつけた。手のひらに汗をかいていて、自分でもそれがなぜなのかわからなかった。

「仕事はしてるのか？」

「ハンセンの店でバーテンダーをしてる」

「ふうん」そこで会話がとぎれ、ソーはしばらく黙っていた。どこかが以前と違うように感じた。しかしそれをうまく言い表すことはできなかった。ここにいてはいけないような気がする。「じゃあ、授業があるから、そろそろ行くよ」

　ロキは黙って煙を吐きだした。そのまま何も言わずにソーを見送るかのように見えた。しかし彼は振りむいて、ソーに笑いかけた。

「いつか店においでよ」ロキは言った。「なにか飲み物を作るから」

 

\-------------------

 

「前に俺の弟、ロキの話をしたのを覚えてるか？」

　ナターシャはエスプレッソから顔をあげてソーを見た。

「もちろん覚えてる。毎日ロキの話をしてるじゃない、まるで彼もここに住んでるような気がするくらいよ」

　二人は工学部の建物の近くにいて、授業の前にコーヒーを飲んでいた。公園の横をホームレスが何人か通りすぎていく。ソーはコーヒーのカップをつかみ、憤慨して鼻をならした。毎日ロキの話なんかしていない。

「そのロキが、引っ越してきたんだ」

　ナターシャはまじめな顔になってソーを見た。「そうなんだ。よかったじゃない。学校に通うの？」

　ソーはコーヒーに注意深く砂糖をそそぎ、とけていく粒を見つめた。

「いや⋯⋯ただここに住んでいるだけだと思う。ハンセンでバーテンダーをしてると言っていた」

　二人は両手でカップを握りしめて建物のなかに戻った。他の学生たちとすれ違いながら、ソーはぼんやりとロキのことを考えていた。ニューヨークにいるロキ、ひとりきりでいるロキ、煙に囲まれて、ソーをまるで他人を見るような目でながめているロキ。二人のあいだには解決しなければならない問題がたくさんある。けれどなぜここまでこじれてしまったのか、ソーにはわからなかった。ナターシャの手が腕に触れて、ソーはほとんどコーヒーを取り落としそうになった。

「ちょっと、大丈夫？ 何がそんなに心配なの？」

「あいつは俺に怒っている」

「ロキが？」

「今日会ったとき、ちょっと変なかんじだったんだ。俺に一緒にいてほしくないようなそぶりだった」

　そんな話をするのは馬鹿げていると思ったが、それでも考えずにいられなかった。ソーの表情がよほど複雑なものだったのか、ナターシャは彼女がときどき見せる、思いやりにあふれた微笑みを浮かべた。

「きっと都会の生活にまだ慣れないだけじゃない？ そのうち普通に戻るわよ」彼女はソーの肩を抱いてぎゅっと力をいれた。「それか、直接聞いてみれば？ その⋯⋯普通、兄弟ってそうするものでしょう」

　それぞれのクラスに向かって別れたあと、ソーは「普通」という言葉について考えた。ロキと自分が「普通」とかけ離れた兄弟なのはわかっていた。子供のころ、二人はまるで体の一部がくっついて生まれた双子のようだった。ソーには影がふたつある、というのが家族のお決まりのジョークだった。ソーが行くところならどこへでも、ロキがついていくからだ。目をきらきらさせてうしろを歩く、丸い頰をした弟。成長してからも、二人はたいして変わらなかった。ソーのいるところには、必ずロキもいた。二人はいつでもセットのようなものだった。二人でひとつ、オーディンソン兄弟。

　そしてある日、ソーがニューヨークの大学院に合格した。両親は大喜びでソーを何度も抱きしめた。涙さえ流した。けれどそれをロキに告げた瞬間、すべてが変わってしまった。ロキはその日をさかいにソーと距離をおき、他人行儀にふるまうようになった。ソーにおめでとうと言ったきり、一切触れようとしなかった。うっかり体が触れることすら避けていた。ソーは罪悪感を感じた。そんなふうに感じる理由はないはずなのに、自分のせいだと思わずにいられなかった。

　出発の前夜、彼はロキに話しかけた。何も問題などないようにふるまおうとした。

「いつまでもずっと一緒ってわけにはいかない、わかるだろ？」ソーは言った。

　ロキはそのときコンピューターの前に座っていた。ソーの言葉にふりむき、それまで見たこともないような冷たい表情を浮かべた。それは瞬きをするような短い時間のことで、ロキはすぐになにごともなかったように微笑んだ。瞳には表情がなかった。

「もちろん、わかってるよ」ロキは言った。「当たり前のことをいちいち言わなくていい」

　ロキは泣き出しそうに見えた。悲しいからではなくて、何かに腹を立てているせいで。立ち上がって部屋を出ようとしたロキの腕をつかみ、ソーは彼を抱きしめた。ロキはソーにキスをした。兄弟らしいキスではなかった。ソーは数秒のあいだ、動かなかった。動けなかった。動けるような気がしたときには、ロキはもう離れていた。ロキはソーの目を見なかった。彼は頰を染めて部屋を出ていってしまい、ソーはそれでもまだ動けずにいた。

　ソーが家を出てから、二人は何度か携帯でメッセージを交わした以外に、一度も会話をしていなかった。

 

──────

 

　ソーはその週の金曜日、スティーブと一緒にハンセンの店に行った。それは三連休の週末で、ソーにとっては論文を書かずに酔っぱらう絶好の機会だった。二人が到着すると、まだ十時をまわったばかりだというのに、店はすでに満員だった。ソーはすぐにカウンターに立つロキを見つけた。ロキは濃い緑色のタンクトップを着て、髪をゆるくうしろでまとめていた。いつものように耳の上を剃りあげていて、そのせいで頬骨がよけいに鋭く見えた。

「いた、あれがロキだ」ソーはスティーブをつれてカウンターに近づいた。

「このバーは僕にはおしゃれすぎるな」スティーブが言った。

　ソーは笑って彼に気にするなと言ったが、たしかにそのとおりだった。壁はグラフィティで埋められ、天井からは紙のランタンがさがっている。音楽はソーも聴いたことのないものだった。二人はカウンターに空いている席をふたつ見つけ、ソーはロキが気づくのを待った。ロキはソーを見ると心から嬉しそうな笑顔を浮かべた。彼は他の客たちの注文を無視して、ソーに近づいてきた。

「これはこれは、我が兄上じゃないか」

　ソーが一人ではないことに気づき、彼の笑顔は少し曇った。

「こちらは友人のスティーブ」ソーは言った。

　スティーブはカウンター越しに手をさしのべたが、ロキはその手をとらずにただ彼を見返した。気まずい数秒のあと、スティーブは手をもとに戻した。

「何を飲む？」

「ウイスキー。ロックで。スティーブも同じものを」

　ロキが離れていくと、スティーブはひゅうと口笛を吹いてみせた。彼が何を言うのかソーにはもうわかっていた。

「想像と全然ちがった」

「わかってるよ」

「君の弟って言うから、もっと⋯⋯こう⋯⋯」スティーブは遠まわしな表現を探して迷い、あきらめて言った。「君に似ているのかと思った」

　ソーは笑ったが、スティーブは正しかった。ロキはあらゆる意味でソーと正反対だ。ときどき兄弟であることが信じられなくなるくらいだった。けれどソーはそれを何ひとつ変えたくなかった。ロキも同じように感じているはずだ。二人の関係は昔から、簡単に名前をつけられるものではなかった。ソーはありのままの二人を受け入れていたし、疑問を持ったことは一度もなかった。あの出発の前夜に起こったことを考えてもなお、何もおかしいことはない、と自分に言い聞かせていた。

　ロキはウイスキーのグラスをふたつ持ち、片方の肩に白いタオルをかけて戻ってきた。

「飲め、一杯はサービスだ」

「うわ、豪勢だな」スティーブが言った。

　ソーは一杯目と二杯目のウイスキーを半時間もしないうちに飲み干した。それからスティーブの二杯目ももらった。さらにもう二杯飲んだ。ロキの視線を感じるたびに、ソーの不安は強くなった。ロキに対して何かを証明しなければいけないような気持ちになった。この二ヶ月、ずっとロキが怒っているような気がしていて、ふたたび怒らせるようなことは何としてでも避けたいと思った。

「おい、ちょっとペースを落としたほうがいいんじゃないか」スティーブがソーの背中を軽く叩いて言った。

　ソーはたいしたことない、と言うように肩をすくめた。「俺は平気だ。もっとずっとたくさん飲むのだって見たことあるだろ」

　ひとつ瞬きをして目をあけると、ソーはロキのアパートにいた。ソーは飛び起き、たちまちそのことを後悔した。視界がぐるぐる回転していた。片手で顔を覆い、めまいがおさまるのを待ってから、カウチからずり落ちるようにして床に座りこんだ。ふらつく足でなんとか立ちあがる。外はまだ暗く、ソーはまだ酔っていた。飲んでいる途中で気絶してしまったに違いない。気づくとロキがすぐとなりにいた。

「水」彼は言い、グラスをソーの手に押しつけた。

「スティーブは？」

「ソーが四杯目を飲んだあとに帰ったよ」

「そうか」口の中が乾いて嫌な味がしたので、ソーは水を飲んだ。「まだ酔ってる」

「うん」

　ロキがカウチに腰かけ、となりに座るようにうながしたので、ソーはそのとおりにした。それから酔っていることを口実にして、ロキの肩に頭をもたせかけた。

「俺が嫌いなんだな」ソーは言った。

　ロキは一瞬肩をこわばらせたが、すぐに答えた。「いちいち大げさだな」

「そんなことない」

　ロキは洗剤と煙草とアルコールの匂いがした。それからロキ自身の匂い。それをどんなに恋しく思っていたか、ソーはこの瞬間まで気づかなかった。二人の関係はややこしくなっている。こんな状態ではいたくなかった。

「どうしてここに引っ越してきたんだ？」

「家を出たかった」

　ソーは無理やり体を起こしてロキを見た。

「他にいくらでも行く場所があっただろう」

　ロキは怒ったように唇を引き結んだ。

「でもおまえが近くに来てくれて嬉しいよ」ソーは言った。

　ロキの目をのぞきこもうとしたが、部屋はぐるぐると回転し続け、ロキの姿も同時に動き続けた。やがてロキはソーをカウチに押しもどした。

「眠ったほうがいい」ロキは言った。

 

──────

 

　ソーは二日酔いに対抗してコーヒーとベーコンを食べた。着替えもした。ロキの様子は少し変わったように見えた。昨夜、ソーは言うべきことをきちんと言ったのかもしれなかった。二人のあいだの緊張感もやわらいでいた。ソーはコーヒーをショットのように飲み干し、空のマグカップを突き出して二杯目を要求した。

「これオーガニックなんだ、高いやつなんだよ」ロキはそう言いながらもコーヒーをつぎたした。

「ベーコンはもっとあるか？」

「ベーコンも高い」

「ここはニューヨークだ、なんだって高い」

　ソーはテーブルに頭を乗せた。表面がひんやりとしていて、うっとりするほど気持ちよかった。顔をあげると、ロキが腕を組んで見ていた。唇の片端がきゅっと曲がり、髪はまだ乱れている。ソーは弱々しく微笑んだ。

「苦しみをわかちあってくれて嬉しいよ」ソーは言った。

　ロキはふっと笑った。「僕は何も苦しんでない。楽しくてたまらないよ」

　ソーはロキに向かって中指を立ててみせた。すっかり昔と同じに戻ったような気がした。

 

──────

 

　同じではなかった。ソーとロキはその週末を一緒に過ごした──地下鉄に乗ってマンハッタンに行き、グッゲンハイム美術館を訪ね、プロスペクト・パークを歩いた。土曜日の夜はロキが仕事だったので、ソーはまた店を訪ねた（しかし酒は飲まなかった）。ロキをお気に入りのレストランに連れて行き、やっとまた兄弟に戻れたような気がしていた。

　そして月曜日がやってきた。月曜日、ロキはソーの携帯電話にメッセージを送り、アパートに招いた。

──行けない、とソーは返信した。ナターシャのパーティがある。一緒に行くか？  
　返事はなかった。あとでもう一度メッセージを送っても同じだった。直接電話してみても、ロキは応答しなかった。ソーはひどく動揺したが、ナターシャに説得されて、それ以上連絡はしなかった。

「仕事してるんじゃない？ それか何か他のことで忙しいか、寝てるか」彼女は言った。「とにかく心配しなくて大丈夫よ」

　ソーはそのとおりにしようと努力した。少し飲み、トニーやスティーブと話をした。アパートは人でいっぱいで、気を紛らわせるのにじゅうぶんな話題があった。けれど午前二時をまわるころ、ソーはそれ以上耐えられなくなった。ソーはナターシャの頰にキスをしてもう帰ると告げた。アパートを出ると同時に、ソーはロキの部屋に向かって走り出した。

　弟は十五回目のノックでやっと反応した。ドアを開けた彼はスウェットパンツ以外に何も身につけていなかった。目は眠そうにまだ半分閉じている。ソーは彼の横をすり抜けて中に入った。

「ちゃんと話をしよう」と彼は言った。

「話し合いにぴったりの時刻だ、気づいてないなら言うが」

「何をそんなに怒っているんだ？」

　ロキは口をひらきかけて黙り、小さく笑った。コーヒーテーブルまで歩いていき、煙草を手に取る。

「煙草はやめるんじゃなかったのか」ソーは言った。

　ロキはライターをかちりと鳴らした。「嘘をついた」

　ソーは急に両手をどこに持っていけばいいのかわからなくなって、ただ弟を見つめた。ロキは窓を細くあけ、外に煙を吐きだした。煙の一部が彼の口から細いカーブを描いて流れ出ていった。ソーはその煙草を弟の唇からむしりとり、遠くに投げたい衝動にかられた。

「何を怒っているのか教えてくれなければ、解決することもできないじゃないか」ソーは言った。

「別に問題なんてない。友達のパーティに戻ったら？」

　友達の、という言葉をロキは憎しみをこめて言い、ソーはそれで何が問題なのかを悟った。

「嫉妬してるのか？」

　ロキは馬鹿にしたように笑った。「あの大学院のやつらに？ まさか」

「俺が家を出ると言った日から、おまえは態度が変わった」そのことを口にすると考えただけで、ソーは頰が熱くなるのを感じた。けれど自分が言わなければ、ロキも決して言わない。そして二人はこのことについて永遠に話さずに終わってしまう。「おまえは俺にキスをした。あの夜、俺が家を出る前の日の夜」

　ロキは頰をくぼませて煙を吸いこみ、冷たい目でソーをにらみつけた。

「酔ってるんだな」彼は言った。

「酔ってない」ソーは声が大きくなるのを抑えられなかった。「あの夜、おまえの部屋で、俺は──」

「出て行くのが待ちきれないって顔をしてたね」

　すべてが停止した。ロキの煙草からたちのぼる煙さえ、空中で止まったように一箇所でたゆたっていた。

「僕から離れるのが待ちきれなかったくせに」ロキは言い、煙草をはじいて窓から投げ捨てた。「今だってそうだ、早く出ていきたくてたまらないって顔をしてる」

「そんなことない」ソーは言った。「全然違う」

　ロキがゆっくり近づいてきて、ソーは少しずつ罪悪感を感じはじめた。もしかしたらそのとおりなのかもしれない。自分でも気づいていなかったのかもしれない。ロキにキスをされたことは、少しも不自然に思えなかった。それが問題だったのだ──そのことが、彼を心底怯えさせた。ニューヨークに来て、あのキスについて、それが意味することについて考えずにいられるのはたしかに楽だった。ロキはソーの目の前まで来て、腕を組んだ。

「電話もしてこなかった。たったの一度も」

「ごめん」おまえだってかけてこなかったじゃないか、と言う気も起こらずに、ソーはあやまった。実際に悪いと思っていたからだ。すべてに関して自分が悪かったと思っていた。

　一方ロキは、まったく自分が悪いとは思っていないように見えた。まだ怒った顔をしている。その表情は今さらあやまられても遅い、と告げていたが、ソーはそれで終わりにはしたくなかった。何の反応もないよりは、怒りをぶつけられるほうがましだ。ロキを失うよりは、最悪の状態のロキと一緒にいるほうがいい。頰を打たれるようにその事実に気づき、ソーは胸から空気が吸い出されたように苦しくなった。両腕が行き場を失ったようにぴりぴりとした。ロキは組んでいた腕をほどき、両脇にまっすぐおろした。

「もう帰れよ」彼は言った。

　ソーは帰らなかった。ロキの肩をつかんで自分からキスをした。ロキはすぐに、反射的な動作で抵抗した。ロキに押しのけられ、ソーには彼の暗い瞳以外に何も見えなくなった。

「何をしてるんだ？」ロキは言った。

　言わなくてもわかるはずだと思ったので、ソーは答えなかった。答えるとしても、何と言っていいのかさえわからない。答えるかわりに彼はロキを引き寄せ、もっと強い力で肩をつかんで、もう一度キスをした。ロキの唇は開いていたが、キスを返してくることはなく、ソーは次第に絶望しはじめた。もう本当に遅すぎたのかもしれない。ソーはキスをやめて、ロキの額に額を重ねた。

「ずっと会いたかった」

　ソーは静かにそう言った。その言葉が唇を離れると同時に、ロキにキスをされていた。二人は、ソーがそれまでに感じたことのないような切迫感の中でキスを交わした。まるで今にも誰かに見つかるのではないかと恐れているように。ロキの口は温かくて苦い味がしたが、ソーは少しも気にしなかった。弟とのキスはあまりにも激しくて、口が痛くなりそうだった。やがてロキは、二人でベッドルームに移動するために体を離した。

　二人でベッドに入ったとき、ソーの体は震えていた。けれどすぐに、ロキも同じように震えていることに気づいた。二人はシャツを脱ぎ、ズボンを脱ぎ、やがて二人のあいだをへだてるものが何ひとつなくなるまで、お互いを見つめ続けた。ソーはロキの裸を何度も見たことがあった──けれど今はそのどれとも状況が違う。彼はロキをあおむけに押し倒し、その喉が動くのを上から見下ろした。

「僕たちは兄弟だ」ロキの声は静かで、同時に今にも叫び出しそうなほど張りつめていた。「こんなのは病気だ」

　ソーはそのことを考えたくなくて、ロキの口を唇でふさいだ。実際のところどうでもよかった。この続きをしたかった。恥なら受け入れる、それでもしたかった。ロキも同じ気持ちのはずだ。その証拠に、しばらくキスを続け、腰を擦りつけあったあと、ロキはローションのボトルを見つけ出して、ソーの手に押しつけた。

　何もかもが恐ろしいほど自然だった。指をロキの中に差しこむのも、その刺激にロキが口を大きくひらく様子を見るのも。ロキも興奮しているのが嬉しかった。ロキのペニスは硬くなり、先端がすでに濡れていた。二本目の指を足すと、ロキは閉じたまぶたを震わせて腰を弓なりにそらした。ソーは彼のうえにかがみこんだ。

「俺のあとを追ってきたんだな」ソーはかすかに痙攣しているロキの腹筋に口づけた。

　ロキは首を横に振った。「ちがう」

「いや、そうだ。いいんだ、来てくれて良かった」

　もう一度ちがう、と言おうとしたのか、ロキは口をひらいたが、かわりに溢れてきたのは長く、切なげな喘ぎ声だった。ソーはロキの手をとって、彼の中に入っている自分の指へと導いた。

「ここだ」彼は言い、ロキの指を一本、自分の指のとなりにすべりこませた。

　二人は一緒に彼の体をひらいた。ロキはぎゅっと目を閉じ、下唇をきつく噛んでいた。ソーの腰にまわされたロキの内腿が震え、二人の指をロキの体内が締めつけた。

「もういい」ロキはぱっと目をひらいて言った。「もうじゅうぶんだ」

　二人は指を抜いた。ソーは震える指先でコンドームの袋をやぶり、さらにローションを足した。ほんの一瞬、今ならまだ止められる、という思いがよぎった。けれどもう手遅れなことはわかっていた。止めたいと思ったところで止められないだろう。ロキはソーを追ってここに来たのだ。ソーは彼の脚のあいだに膝をつき、ゆっくりとその体の中にペニスを押し入れた。その感覚を一インチも残さず味わおうとした。ロキがあまりにも欲望をむき出しにした声で喘ぐので、ソーはそれだけで達してしまいそうになった。彼はロキを見つめた。夢中で腰を動かし、兄の体とほんの少しのすきまもなく密着させようと押しあげてくる姿。ソーはどうしようもなく興奮させられて、その興奮の強さで痛みさえ感じるほどだった。

　ロキはソーの下で身をよじり、快感を訴え、喘ぎ、一瞬もじっとしていなかった。彼は自分の髪に指をからませてぎゅっとつかんだ。

「ああ、神様」ロキは言った。「神様、こんなのは間違ってる」

「わかってる」ソーは言ったが、腰を動かす速度を落とすことはしなかった。「やめて欲しいか──？」

「だめだ、だめ！」

　キは腕をソーの首にまわして引き寄せ、キスをねだった。ソーはペニスが抜ける直前まで腰を引いてからまた勢いよく奥までたたきつけて、ロキの叫ぶ声を口の中で味わった。こんなことは間違っている、二人ともそれをよくわかっていて、けれどその事実は逆にソーを興奮させるだけだった。ロキも同じに違いなく、彼の口からこぼれる言葉はもう意味をなしていなかった。ソーは欲望に掠れる声で、ロキの名を呼んだ。

「ああ」ロキは答え、中をぎゅっと締めつけた。彼の喘ぐ声はますます高くなっていった。

　二人とも、限界が近かった。ソーはロキの首を噛み、深く腰を突きあげて、二人で崖から転げ落ちる感覚に身をまかせた。

 

────

 

　朝、ロキはキッチンテーブルの椅子にひざを立てて座っていた。ソーのシャツとグレーのスウェットパンツを着て、首に噛み跡をひとつ覗かせている。ソーがキッチンに入っていくと、テーブルにマグカップが二つ置いてあった。彼は椅子に座り、二人は黙ってコーヒーを飲んだ。ソーはロキの顔を直視できなかった。昨夜の出来事が二人をどう変えたのか、彼にはまだわからなかった。考えずに行動する時間は終わった。二人は兄弟だ。内側も外側も。これからもずっと。

「何か考えこんでるな。ここから見ていてもわかる」ロキが言った。

　ソーはびくりとして彼を見た。ロキは首をかたむけ、唇の片側をつりあげてこちらを見ていた。

「昨夜のこと、どれくらい後悔してる？」

「後悔してない」ソーは言った。嘘ではなかった。

　ロキは立ち上がって二杯目のコーヒーをカップに注いだ。ソーにとって、ロキとこうなることを考えたのは決して今回が初めてではない。過去にも考えたことはあった。ソーはロキに対して様々な感情を抱いてきたが、そのすべてが無邪気なものとは言えなかった。彼は自分の感情が強すぎるだけだと思いこもうとした。自分におかしいところは何もない、と。けれどロキにキスをされた夜、ソーは気づいた。やはりどこかがおかしい──彼らの二人とも。一番大きな問題は、どうしても後悔する気にはなれないことだった。悪いことをしたとは思えない。ロキは弟だ、そしてソーは彼をあらゆる形で自分のものにしたかった。あらゆる方法で。

「いつから？」ソーは言った。

　ロキは椅子に座った。「何が？」

「いつからこんな気持ちだった？」

「ソーと同じ」ロキは言い、それはソーの質問にたしかに答えていた。彼はもうずっと前からこういう気持ちだったからだ。

　部屋を出て行きたくなかった。ドアから一歩出た瞬間に、何かが変わってしまうのではないかと怖かった。何か、つまりロキの心が。けれど授業に行かなくてはならなかった。生活は続いていく。ソーはロキに別れのキスをした。キスはコーヒーの味がした。

「またすぐに来る」ソーは言った。

「うん」ロキは答えた。

 

──────

 

　ソーは授業が終わると同時にロキの部屋に戻った。二人はまたセックスをした。今回は服をすべて脱ぐまでとても待ちきれず、半分身につけたまま抱き合った。ソーはカウチに座り、ひざにロキの脚をのせて宿題をやった。そのあと、二人で夕食をたべた。まるで二人以外に誰も存在せず、心配ごとなど何ひとつない世界にいるような気がした。丸一週間、二人は同じように過ごした。ソーはこんな日々を永遠に続けられると思った。

「もっと早くこうすれば良かったな」

　ソーが言うと、彼の上にまたがったままロキは笑った。心からの楽しそうな笑い声だった。ロキはそれから顔を近づけて、ソーの顎、鼻、眉と順番に口づけた。

「これから取り戻せばいい」彼は言い、二人はそうしようとした。翌日も、その翌日も。

 

──────

 

　その週の金曜日、ロキに仕事がなかったので、二人はスティーブの家での小さな集まりに参加した。ロキは今度はスティーブと握手をしたが、集まりに来ること自体最初から乗り気ではなかった。外に出れば、二人はただの兄弟だ。それ以外の何でもない。それ以上の関係であると知られてはならなかった。スティーブの家のカウチにロキと並んで座り、ソーはビールを飲みながら、仲間ととりとめのない会話を交わした。

「お兄さんがニューヨークに住んでるなんてラッキーだよね」スティーブがロキに言った。

「ラッキーなのはソーの方だ」ロキは言った。「僕がいなくてずっと寂しがっていたんだから」

「知ってる、いつも君の話をしてたよ」

「そうなのか？」ロキは訊いた。

　ソーは顔を赤くして話題を野球のことに変えたが、ロキの面白がるような視線をはっきりと感じた。話題は学校のことに移り、それからスポーツの話へ、そしてスティーブの恋人の話になった。

「ペギーに決めたんだ」スティーブは言った。「婚約指輪を探してる」

「プロポーズするのか？」ソーは訊いた。「良かったな」

「ものすごく緊張するよ。想像できるか？」

「ああ」ソーはビールを飲み干し、すでに空になっている他の缶のとなりに並べて置いた。「おまえは古くさいやり方が好きだな」

　スティーブは肩をすくめてにやりとした。

「そうかもね。君の方はどうなんだ？ 結婚はしないのか？」

　ソーは口の中が乾くのを感じて、思わずロキの方を見そうになるのを抑えなければならなかった。結婚について考えたことはあった。実際に結婚にいたることはなかったものの、過去に何人か真剣につきあった女性はいた。けれど今、ロキとのあいだに起こった出来事のあとで結婚という言葉を聞くと、一気に酔いが醒めるような気がした。五台の車に追突されて現実に押し戻されるような感覚だった。ソーのとなりでロキは身動きもせず、何も言わなかったが、彼が同じように感じていることがソーにはわかった。

　四十分後、二人はその場をあとにした。地下鉄でソーの家に戻るあいだ、二人はひと言も話さなかった。ソーは電車の汚れた床を見つめ、いつか結婚することを、そしてこの秘密が一生自分についてまわることを考えた。ロキを見ようとしたが、弟は目を合わせようとしなかった。

　ロキはアパートに入らずそのまま帰りそうなそぶりさえ見せた。建物の前の道に立ち、今にも走って逃げ出しそうなロキに、ソーは少しの時間でもいいから部屋にあがって欲しいと懇願した。

　部屋に入ると緊張感はさらに増し、ソーのアパートはいつもより狭く感じられた。ロキが何を言い出すのかを想像して、ソーは恐怖が胸から喉元にはいあがってくるのを感じた。ロキがこれほど長く黙っていることは滅多になく、そのせいで余計に怖かった。ソーはついに、その沈黙をありふれた質問で破った。

「何か飲むか？」

　彼は冷蔵庫をあけた。

「こんなこと続けられるわけがない」ロキは言った。

　ソーは冷蔵庫の扉をゆっくりと閉めた。わかっていた。それくらい彼にもわかっていた。いつかは結婚しなければならない──自分も、ロキも。人々はそれが当然だと思っている。二人の人生は別々になり、二度と今のような生活には戻れない。しかしどこまでも楽観的なソーは、それでも、きっと何とかなると信じずにいられなかった。少なくとも、もうしばらくのあいだは。

「ロキ、それ以上言うな──」

「僕たちは馬鹿だった」

　ロキはやっとソーを見た。ソーはその目を見なければ良かったと思った。石のように表情がなく、すべてを拒もうとする目。ソーは必死でロキを説得する言葉を探した。

「家に帰る」ロキは言った。

　ソーは何も考えず手をのばし、ロキがドアにたどりつく前に抱き寄せた。ロキはすぐにその手をふりはらおうとした。次にどうすればいいのかもわからないまま、ソーはただロキを腕の中に閉じ込めた。

「ソー、やめろ」ロキは叫んだ。「ふざけるな、離せ」

「ロキ、お願いだから」

「お願いだから何だ？ 離せ、離せよ」

　ロキの質問には答えられないまま、ソーはただプリーズと繰り返した。ロキは首を横に振りながら叫び、もがき続けた。やがて彼は抵抗することに疲れて、あきらめたように体の力を抜いた。ソーはロキを抱えあげて、ベッドルームに運んだ。蹴りつけてくるロキの足にも反応しなかった。ロキをベッドにおろし、その体を抱きしめるようにして隣に横たわる。どこにも行かせない。ロキはソーの胸を殴りつけた。

「こんなのうまくいくわけがない」ロキは言った。「何度言ったらわかるんだ？」

　ソーは答えなかった。ロキに与えてやれる答はどこにもなかった。それでも、ここで終わりにはしたくはない。少なくとも今は、この激しい潮流に身をまかせてしまいたかった。いつか二人とも岩にたたきつけられて、血まみれになって壊れるとしても。並んで身を横たえたまま、ソーはロキの表情が少しずつ変わるのを見た。怒りから混乱へ、そして疲れたあきらめへと。ロキの指が、ソーのシャツを握りしめた。

「これからどうすればいい？」

「わからない」ソーは言った。「でも今はここにいてくれ。いいか、どこにも行くな」

　ロキはめずらしくソーの言うことを聞いた。彼はソーにぴったりと身を寄せ、顔を胸にうずめた。二人は静かに抱き合った。ロキが何かささやいている。おそらく、ソーがどんなに馬鹿かについて。けれどソーは疲れ果てていて、ただそこに横たわる以外、もう何もできそうになかった。そのまま二人で永遠に横たわっていたかった。

　道路を車が行き交う音を聴きながら、二人は眠りに落ちた。


End file.
